Blue Heart Card
by Exzknight
Summary: After years of their defeat, the devil had enough free time to think about the cups that ruined them while King Dice had few plays in hand instead of Cuphead, he wanted. He caught Mugman who eventually starts working for them in the casino and the feelings of his and Devil intensifies which leaves King Dice with questions. Main: Mugman & Devil, Minor: Cuphead & King Dice.
1. Poison Cup

**Chapter 1**

**Poison Cup**

Pondering was the only thing that the dark one can do at this moment as he witnessed the young cup brothers winning their fight against him. The Devil was aware he wouldn't have won anyway especially when his eyes were set staring at a certain mug. Precious and endearing, seeing him follow his typical troublesome brother of his. The Devil couldn't help but convinced himself how innocent he is.

"Come on Mugman! We got to tell everyone that they're free! Free from the Devil's debts!" Said the braver and older twin as the other decided to look back at the wounded dark creature.

"I'm sorry this has to be like this." He told the dark one who perks his sensitive ears.

Forwarding a few years later, the Devil sat by his desk with piles of contacts where certain gamblers couldn't help but continue to take their risks in his casino. 'Was that concern?' The Devil thought over the years of what the young mug had said. The boys should be at least in their adult ages by now. He wondered how big they have grown, probably grown stronger and would make it different impact if he had made his real revenge when they were younger?

He had visions of his; where he had the boys in his hands; Cuphead was struggling and Mugman watches tensely into his yellow eyes only made the Devil skip a beat.

"Boss, wouldn't you be surprised, we managed to build enough contracts of souls just like we use too. Do you perhaps wish that I would go and collect them for you?" King Dice had barged into his office without knocking his door and was chirping away like it was no tomorrow. The Devil was deep in thought as he remembered clearly when the boys prayed for another deal and kicking them out to the world was probably the foolish thing he would have done. Pondered that all he does now. King Devil waited for a while believing his boss would say something to him. "Um, excuse me, boss? Did you hear what I said?"

"I want those boys. I want them here." The Devil claimed.

King Dice was practically rolling his head. "I'm sorry to say but after our defeat, boss. I don't think those boys will ever take another step in this casino again."

"I'm aware." The Devil said as he slowly raised his hand to a cup of vile liquor.

"Who knows they will come and bet their lives again. Surely they would never..."

The Devil suddenly gnarled. "I know!" He snapped as he glares coldly at King Dice. "Leave me be," He lastly inputted as he decided this lonesome at the last second. "I don't want to be disturbed." He told him with grace as King Dice followed his orders.

Leaving him alone in his office, King Dice also wanted to grip certain revenge on the boys, especially towards Cuphead. Mugman was quieter so he hasn't thought of him much as a threat but Cuphead. He was the rebel child perhaps using that trait would turn him against himself and that would easily drag Mugman down with him. With the boss doubting his wishes; King Dice plan to make it happen.

"Mr. Wheezy and Chips Bettigan. I have a job for you two." As he approached his fellow comrades who once faced the infamous duo.

The cigar as usual wheezed before King Dice went behind the bar. Die filled an empty bottle with an interesting combination of liquor including Mr. Wheezy leftover ashes within it. With a quick shake, he presented the glass bottle to Chips Bettigan.

In the hands of the Chips, King Dice stared at him. "This is for those boys that ruined our names."

"What is that going to do?" Chips asked alongside with Mr. Wheezy.

"It's poison." King Dice mentioned.

"No, we swoop that low, boss?" Mr. Wheezy pointed out.

King Dice only sighed. "The 'boss' himself hasn't been himself lately, I just thought if I gave him a little push of chaos, he would be happy to know that both of those naughty boys would be put down." King Dice said. "And to have little fun to watch it happen, make sure. The one named Mugman drinks this. Seeing Cuphead frantically beg for help would only increase the chances of him running to us for help."

"Oh I like this already," Chips mentions as King Dice smiled greatly.

"I hope you do, now get out of here! And make this happen!" Becoming solely angry as the two were stalling. The minions hassled off to Inkwell.

"Wait up, Cuphead!" Mugman cried as he followed blankly to his older brother. Older and yet shorter; Cuphead had reminded himself to keep his body in shape. After defeating the Devil, he felt it was his duty to keep their town safe from future mishaps. Becoming quite the exercised jock to fast shooter with his fingers. Seeing Mugman, innocent and content. Cuphead was constantly reminded of his mistake of rolling those die that was basically were throwing their lives away. He decided to stop in a distance to wait for Mugman. His brother managed to catch up usually with a book in hand, Cuphead could tell Mugman was more into exercising his mind than his body. "You're going soft, Mugman. That's why we are on this run." Cuphead mentioned this to his brother.

"Yeah, I know." As he sips into his mug realizing it was empty. He noticed a nearby well. "One second, I'm going to pour water into my head," Mugman explained.

"Alright," Cuphead smiled as he placed his hands to his hips. "It is better to be hydrated than dry."

"Oh, did you read that in a book?" Mugman joked as Cuphead was catching his sarcasm. The boys knew each other so well, it wouldn't be a surprise what they would do anything for each other if something would happen to one another.

Busy with their conversation, Chips and Mr. Wheezy had kept their appearance unnoticed. Hearing that Mugman would fill his head. Chips quickly scrambled to the well and pour all the poison liquid into it and raced back to Mr. Wheezy's side.

He noticed something. "Wouldn't that kill anyone else in the village? I really don't become killers now, Chips." He mentioned as Chips shook his head.

"Nah, King Dice told me that the effects of the poison would last a few minutes so hopefully by then, Mugman would have taken the bait to make the effects happen."

Suddenly Wheezy shushed him. "Look! He going for it!"

The two watched as Mugman had gone over and pulled a bucket filled with water and was unaware of that poison substance was placed. Without thinking about it too much, he pours into his head. He felt a slight headache, perhaps a quick drink would relief his head as Mugman took his straw on the top of the head. The minions gasp in anticipation but suddenly Cuphead had taken the straw from his brother and took the sip for him. "Oh no," Chips mentions. "The other one took it!" He cries.

"Hey!" Mugman cries. "Fill your own cup."

As Cuphead chuckled. "Come on, it only one sip beside you did the work for me." He teased as he pinched on the younger brother's cheek.

"Why are you always like this?" He said as he noticed something was wrong with Cuphead. Things were pounding, something was halting his heart as well as Cuphead went ahead and grasp his chest. "Cuphead?"

"Mugs...I think...something is wrong.." Cuphead gasped as he sweated.

"Cuphead!?" Mugman cries again as Cuphead suddenly fell into his brother's stance. "Cuphead? Hey, what's wrong? Cuphead?" Realizing he wasn't waking up, Mugman started to panic. "Help, help, anyone!" He looked over the quiet town. The minions couldn't bear to watch as they had morals and killing their enemies wasn't one of them. Chips and Mr. Wheezy came over and Mugman recognized them right away. "You two!? What are you doing here? Did you do this?!" He took his motion to blame.

"Now, listen here. Mugman. King Dice told us to do this and I thought we should let you know, the Devil himself can save him." Mr. Wheezy said as that ingrain Mugman's thoughts.

"Save him? Are you trying to bribe me?" As Mugman was connecting the dots quickly then they expected.

"Look, we only gave you a suggestion, I for one. Love you guys but we have jobs to follow and if poisoning your brother would make the boss happy. Then he is happy." Chips said so carelessly as Mugman frown.

Seeing his brother start to pant loudly, he could barely hear what was happening, his eyes were shut tight by the pain. It felt Mugman doesn't have the time to race him back to Elder Kettle to figure out an antidote and to have King Dice's minions in front. A possible fight would have to occur.

"Fine," He told them. "We will go with you back to the Devil's casino."

Both of the minions were surprised. "Excellent." Mr. Wheezy took lead as Mugman went on carrying Cuphead in his arms.

"We faced far worst, didn't we Cuphead?" He whispered to his brother who groaned.

Shivering in his arms, Mugman hopes he had made the right decision. It was rash one but hopefully, once they were presented to King Dice, things would go better. The die was not surprised that his minions had given the poison to the wrong brother, King Dice groaned as he leads Mugman, who carried Cuphead to the Devil's throne room.

"What did I say, Dice!? I said I don't want visitors!" He yelled as he turned around to see not only him but Mugman as well. It's been years and he changed so much. His body was slim, taking the taller factor than his brother and the wide eyes of innocence stroke his urge to hold him. "Oh, never mind. I wasn't expecting this type of visitor."

"Let me take your brother as you must present the boss with grace." King Dice mention as Mugman hesitated. Feeling this was unnecessary but at the same time what more harm could King Dice do to Cuphead who was resting uncomfortably. Mugman hands him over as he didn't want to make the situation worse as he went over to the Devil.

"Why are you here?" The Devil asked as Mugman took notice of him who didn't seem to know of this plan but then again, he could be lying. Mugman kept that in mind as he bowed his head to him.

"I need your help, my brother is gravely sick. I need you to save him! Your minions told me that you can." He explained as the Devil's eyes lighten up.

"Is that so?" As he walks over to be closer to Mugman. Still, way bigger than him, the Devil's tail curled behind Mugman. "If that was the case, you know what this means right?"

As Mugman expected it as much. "Please," His thoughts of Cuphead dying in King Dice's arms. "I would do anything."

"Anything? Including your own soul?" As the Devil was now close to Mugman's face. He was shaking and the Devil couldn't help but finds him adorable.

"Only mine. No one else including Cuphead." Mugman said which doesn't surprise the Devil as he always had a jealous streak on Cuphead taking all of Mugman's attention.

"What are you offering?" He reminded Mugman as he never confirmed himself the offer.

Cuphead suddenly started to squirm and was yelling out. Which made the situation dire as Mugman looked back to the Devil. The pressure was high and he could no longer think clearly.

"Please," He started to beg. "Please take my soul!" He went down to his knees. "Please save my brother! I'll do it! I'll do it!" He prayed which made Devil grind his teeth.

King Dice expected this but the Devil did not. He didn't want to force Mugman to be his but if the opportunity was there, he wasn't afraid to snatch it.

"It's a deal." As the Devil went ahead to lift Mugman's chin. "Your soul will be mine." He told him as Mugman's vision turned black.


	2. The Casino Charm

Just a reminder to my writing style to those noticed words in italics. It usually means I'm flashbacking in time.

So happy reading~

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Casino Charm**

There was sunlight shining through, Mugman couldn't help but feel safe and warm as he did not want to be waking up, he recalled his dying brother. "Cuphead?" He woke up expecting to be back in his room to have his brother at his side. The reality kicks in as his version of Cuphead disappeared. "Where...where am I?" He wondered his eyes around the room. It was grand, it was bright. It was a place that he never thought would have stayed or had the money for it.

He felt his head, nothing was in his mug. Feeling thirsty and with an overwhelming curiosity. He got off the large bed with a fluffy blanket. Colors of red and gold, he felt he was treated like a king as if that wasn't a coincidence. Someone came through the door without a knock, Mugman shifted his attention over. King Dice had appeared and with a small pile of garments in hand.

"Finally awake, I see." He told him. The memories were coming back to him tauntingly. Mugman suddenly felt nervous. "You know, it wasn't supposed to be you but alas, a brother is a brother." Mugman has noticed.

"Where is he? Where is Cuphead?" The question was obviously pointed out.

King Dice sighed as he rolled his eyes of annoyance. "Your brother is back home. A deal is a deal, you sold your soul by means you services belong to us and Cuphead will not interfere. As you wished for his safety so he's safe."

Mugman was at standstill, thinking over the deal and wondering if this was really the only thing, he could do. "I don't know if I want to believe you." He told the King honestly.

"Don't think too much into it, Mugs. Cuphead is no longer poisoned. You have saved his life just so you know." King Dice explained as he placed the garments onto a vanity desk that withheld a large mirror. "And to pay that debt, you'll have to work in the casino."

The young adult mug gulped as he expected far worst like tortures of hell but to be placed in a working environment surely that sounds better than playing with fire. He went over and check the clothing, a navy vest, dress pants, and a white dress shirt. He looked at King Dice who stood by. "I don't usually see your minions wearing these.."

"Doesn't matter, the devil and I wish for your best appearance. You are at that age now to learn the lessons of professionalism." King Dice mentioned. "Now sit in front of the vanity. I will polish your head."

With such a demand, Mugman couldn't help but fear there was another trick. "I can do it myself." He told him.

King Dice wasn't having that as he leads over. "I can do it better."

Mugman gulp but did what he was told. Obedience, King Dice thought annoyance at least with Cuphead would pick up a fight but Mugman, he was tame without his brother; Mugman would never have stepped into the Devil's Casino. Taking the seat of the vanity. King Dice took out a brush and start scraping the dirty marks upon Mugman's head. Starting on the back, Mugman stares at the mirror to gather his thoughts. "What kind of job would I be doing..?"

"Whatever we order you to do." King Dice said simply as he finished up brushing with some polishing cream. "Now that's a shine." King Dice praised himself for his great work and came down to Mugman's level. "From now on, Mugman. I expect perfection from you before leaving this room." He warned him as Mugman wondered why was that. Compared to the other servants or minions in the casino they weren't exactly the clean type and to compare them to King Dice there was a reason why he was chosen as the 'king'. "Put the clothes on now, kiddo. It's time to do some preparation before opening the doors."

Mugman hesitated, he thought this was all a trick for King Dice being nice to him as he reached over the white button down shirt. With his iconic black sweater he and Cuphead usually wear, Mugman had trouble as he thought over what he really should do. King Dice practically rolled his entire head as he went ahead in front and quickly yank Mugman's sweater upwards to reveal his bare torso. Mugman gasped as he pulls himself away from King Dice. To Dice's surprise, he spotted a long crack across Mugman's stomach to his chest. "I'm able to change myself, thank you!" Mugman cried as he went to gather the rest of the clothing and put some distance between himself from King Dice. Turning his back to him, King Dice curiosity watched as Mugman slip out from his sweater to be replaced by the shirt followed by the navy dress pants and the uniform vest. He finishes as he turned around to King Dice waiting for his approval.

"Perfection." He commented as he went to the door and opened it. "Shall we go?" As Mugman politely followed. It was sickening. 'Why would the Devil order me to watch over this damn kid?' King Dice wondered as he was never placed into a babysitting job.

_King Dice watches his boss smoked a large cigar and practically blowing smoke to King Dice's direction. "So you tried to poison the boys, I see. Do you really think that was wise?"_

_Dice tried to defend himself. "For years sire, I see you upset in your chair and unwilling to do anything. It makes me upset to see you upset, sire. I just thought a little revenge is what you need to encourage your pride." _

_"Like so, I am happy that you did but because of your unauthorized decision. I command you to watch over Mugman to the T."_

_King Dice was confused. "Watch over him? Why sire? He just another minion to..."_

_"Do not question me! Dice!" The Devil flared up as his pupil disappeared for a moment in the yellow glow of his eyes. _

King Dice grunted in discomfort as he leans back on the bar counter. His bartender who had a flaming head confused as King Dice was not himself; finding him slouching was rare to find. Offered with a glass of whiskey, King Dice happily took it. In one gulp, he placed the glass down and took his focus on Mugman who had a short period of time of training to be a waiter. He caught on right away; a definite quick learner. The problem was, he was fresh meat. To work in a casino it takes time to adjust and to get to know your customers so eventually, you can tell the difference between casuals and the disturbed. For almost a month, every morning was routine. King Dice would come to Mugman with clean clothes, brush his mug 'head' since he never wakes up earlier enough to do it himself. Afterward; they do a quick sweep and preparation for the casino to open in the evening. Mugman was quick to be piled with duties that he had never done but some things were easier to do the tasks for as he recalls taking care of Elder Kettle. King Dice noticed the higher volume of customers were coming in and will always know to spot the Devil when he is overlooking everything just to see how Mugman was adapting the situations. It wasn't long when Mugman waits for the table; customers would start requesting him just to see him.

"He's like one of our casino charms," Said a lady which made King Dice hurl in jealousy as he focuses on his drinking instead on Mugman who was followed by two customers to one of the private rooms.

He was cleaning up the table that was left a mess from the previous customers. Mugman went ahead to do his job but the time he turned around with his tray. The dishes and the tray end up on the floor in a crash and Mugman was quickly cornered by the two sketchy characters.

They belonged to Captain Brineybeard' crew; their faces shaped a hook and the other a peg. "You're one of those brothers that our captain faced." Said the hook who was shorter than the peg.

The peg nodded. "Yeah, I thought he looked familiar." He replied to his comrade. Both grime a smile which made Mugman realize he was in deep trouble. "Now why a pretty little china cup like you doing in a casino like this?"

Mugman decided to use 'evasion' without saying anything. "Hey, hey, hey, we are talking to you." Hook said as he hooked Mugman by his arm.

"Let go of me." Mugman decided to speak up.

The hook was reddened but Peg was belligerent as he went ahead and pick up Mugman by his hips and placed his back onto a nearby billiard. Knocking the balls off to the side and having Mugman settled on the table. Mugman tried to get up but the peg wouldn't let him. He pulled Mugman's arms high above his head just so it settled in by one hand grasp. Mugman began grunting as Hook went to unbutton his vest and shirt and to take peek on Mugman's chest.

"Oh, look Peggy. He got a crack." The hook said as he trailed his single hand across the scar that Mugman had on his chest.

"Please...stop." Mugman hustled as he didn't like to be touched.

"Oh, but we just began, little cup." The peg pleads as Mugman started to struggle more as Hook decided to aim for his pants.

"No! Get off of me!" Mugman started to cry.

Overseeing this all was a shadow that came to amidst the scene. Standing behind the two attackers, Mugman only caught a glimpse as he slightly cried to feel his chest scar crack further. The dark figure reacted as it didn't like that. Knocking the two wasn't enough as he ravaged over them. The two were screaming and this bought terror as Mugman had covered his eyes to prevent having malevolent to taint him.

"You don't listen do you?" Said the figure as Mugman realized it was all over. The sounds of cracks and screaming had come to a stop as Mugman opened his eyes to see his savior.

It was the Devil who spoke and because it was him; Mugman did not dare to speak back and this made the Devil angry. The mighty demon scoops Mugman by one arm and carried him out of the private room. King Dice saw and so did everyone else. The workers and the customers but the devil did not care as he took Mugman away from the casino to his lair.

After a while being carried by the devil, Mugman started to see a different light against the dark fur, he was snuggled against. The Devil could have punished him but he didn't. The Devil did not take notice of how Mugman felt until he grips his lump of fur and whispered 'thanks'. Reaching the bedroom that Mugman was given. The devil put down Mugman to the bed. Sitting upwards and at the edge of the bed. Mugman watched tensely as the Devil came down to his level.

"Next time, fight back as your soul belongs to me." The Devil stated as he got up.

"Hang on a second!" Mugman cried as he too got up. "I want to say something."

The Devil looked back intrigued. "What is it?" He asked as Mugman happily replied.

"Thank you for stopping them. I appreciate what you did for me even if that means..."

"I'm not a killer if that what you expected." The Devil groaned.

Mugman lighten up. "I'm glad but why? Why did you choose to save me?" As the question seems to be running to nowhere.

"Because you are my slave." As that answer didn't seem legit as the devil went to the door. "Also you should take your bath before setting in. I don't like the idea of smelling those men that handled you." The Devil stated as Mugman gathered the obvious hints.


End file.
